


snuff out my nightmares

by tokyotuned



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyotuned/pseuds/tokyotuned
Summary: haechan gets nightmares late at night. mark, of course, comforts him.lmao short summary sorry
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 49





	snuff out my nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! I write this between 2:30 and 3:50 am, I hope it's not too messy

3:41 am. Mark should have been dead asleep, should have been passed out right next to the smaller sized boy next to him. The dorm room was dim, the only light sources a dim lamp and the small trails of moonlight that dared to stream through the cracks of the curtains. But that's not how it went.

Mark was wide awake, a nasty little habit of his as of late. With his left hand lazily twirling one of his hoodie strings and his right fiddling boredly with his phone, the male couldn't help but exhale heavily. Though it was basically his only moment at peace, the twilight hours laying next to donghyuck, it did get awfully repetitive after awhile. But tonight wasn't like all the other nights, where he layed in bed doing absolutely nothing with no events.

Haechan didn't tend to show emotion while he slept, and he spoke even less in his sleep. This only further managed to startle Mark, the boy being adjusted to Donghyuck being dead silent during the twilight.

A layer of sweat soaked the sleeping boys forehead, patches of honey brown and pastel streaks stuck to his forehead in clumps. The bottom of heart-shaped-lips quivered, and his usually mischief filled eyes were screwed shut so tightly Mark thought they would pop clean out of the singers head.

Seeing Haechan, his Sun, his Duckie, his everything suddenly so weak and vulnerable? It set a new kind or rage across his body, filling him with an adrenaline that made him feel almost sick. He couldn't bear the state Haechan was in, and he knew he needed to do something about it.

Carefully, ever so carefully, he crawled closer to Hyuck. Slender fingers quietly brushed away soaked locks of hair, his other free hand using his thumb to gently wipe away tears that streaked the pretty boys soft cheeks.

  
"Hyuckie.." Mark whispered quietly into the fragile boys ear, hoping to wake him up easily. After a few more sweet whispers that Mark happily mouthed, the younger finally woke.

Mark looked nothing short of some angel from the angle. Raven hair lightly tousled atop a gentle face creating almost a halo effect. Deep chocolate eyes filled with more love and worry than Mother Earth herself. For a moment, Hyuck lost memory of the relentless nightmares that assulted his conscious every night. How could not? Marks warm, familiar hands were in his hair with one hand, the other ghosting light touches along his honey-skinned face.

But only for a moment. The memories flooded back, clogging his throat more effectively than any suffocating wave of water. The small boy quickly sat up, a fresh save of tears coating his soft cheeks. Hyuck babbled what was on the brink of nonsense, burying his face in the crook of Mark's neck. Soft hands pawed and lightly clawed at marks sweatshirt, suddenly gripping it so tightly that his knuckles went white. He was afraid. Afraid that this was just another nightmare, that Mark would crumble to dust and would leave him alone to sob and whimper alone pathetically.

But Mark wouldn't be going anywhere. Hesitating to let go for even a moment, Mark unwinded his slender hand from Haechan's messed hair. Instead he pressed his hand against Donghyuck's back, using the other to loop under the boys legs. Hoisting the fragile excuse for a boy, he smoothly set Hyuck in his criss-cross lap. After a moment, the boys babbling became a bit quieter, a bit clearer. Though it was only a bit, it was enough for Mark to begin. Gently holding the quivering vocalists chin he slowly turned the boys head to make Duckie's honey eyes stare into his own chocolate ones.

"I wanna be a billionaire, so frickin' bad..." Mark began to softly sing. Almost as soon as the words fell on Hyuck's ears, it calmed him a bit more.  
"Buy all of the things I never had" Offering a warm smile to the boy in his lap, he went back to messing with his hair while he sang.  
"Wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine, smilin next to Oprah and the Queen"  
Mark decided it wasn't a good idea to rap for a nightmare-shocked Hyuck, so instead he just continued the melodious three lines, occasionally throwing in the little 'its been awhile donghyuck''s and 'make eachother shine like old times'. Accept now he added other small phrases; 'im so proud of you', 'you've worked so hard', that sort of thing.

It took about twenty minutes. Eventually, Donghyuck's grip on Marks hoodie slacked, his head peacefully resting against Mark's chest instead of hiding in his neck. The babbling nonsense stopped, right along with the tears. Haechan couldn't help but almost feel sad once Mark stopped singing.

"Hyung, oh, Mark hyung..." Donghyuck's voice almost cracked, quietly snuggling closer to the safe being that held him so lovingly.  
"It started a few weeks ago... Id started getting nightmares, each night they become more vivid and gore-y. I've seen my family, the group," his voice hit a crack, forcing himself to continue  
",you. I've seen all killed in so many ways. I've seen the crowd of fans swallowing me up and all of them turning to shadows, pulling me apart, limb to limb. I've drempt of workers dropping stage lights on me and killing me. And so, so much more..."

Haechan had begun shaking again, but no more tears fell, no more whimpers clawed from his throat and no more nonsense flowed from his plush lips.  
"Please hold me Mark hyung. P-please, the only time I don't get nightmares anymore is when you hold me" the boy was already nervously shying out of Mark's lap, the voice in the back of his head sneering at him that he would be told no. Firm hands all but stopped him, pulling the boy back close.

"I'll never let go" Mark promised, gently tugging Haechan down as Mark layed. Pulling the vocalist right up against him, he smiled down at the Haechan staring straight at him. with a firm but gentle arm around the small male's waist he used his free hand to lightly card through the rainbow and brown locks. The same locks that had made him choke on his own oxygen as soon as he saw them on Haechan.

"Thank.. you..." Hyuck quietly murmured before drifting off in s now peaceful dream. Messy haired and his face tear-stained, Mark couldn't help but sigh lightly.

Placing a light kiss on Haechan's cute lil nose, Mark quietly whispered  
"I love you, Donghyuckie". Hyuck only stirred slightly, a soft  
"I love you too, Marker...". Aside from the boys soft breathing, that was the last thing Mark heard before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so,, this is the first fic I've ever written. I hope it was okay. if there's any grammar mistakes or where I worked something confusingly, just let me know and I'll fix it !


End file.
